The two survivors
by PJ15
Summary: What if Harry had a brother that was transported away when Voldemort attacked their parents? What will happen when James Sirius Potter meets his brother- and becomes one of those 'boy-who-lived' people? With the Triwizard tournament approaching, what will happen when the world they know becomes one of deceit and mystery? Join the brothers on their journey through Hogwarts. Read plz
1. Prologue

**Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my second Fanfic and my first crossover. Enjoy! P.S This story takes place during GoF and between TC and BotL.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Hogwarts

Dumbledore sat in his office stroking his phoenix Forkes, wandering what to do about the new revelation that had come to his attention. No one would ever have guessed what was happening. Boy, was Harry Potter in for a surprise. Everyone had thought he was dead- Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore- and Harry didn't even know about him. Dumbledore took time to remember the true story...

*Flashback*

_ The Potters sat in their chairs, each cradling a baby. In Lilly's arm was Harry James Potter and in James' was James Sirius Potter, or James junior. Despite being born non-identical twins, they looked the same. The same black unruly hair, the same emerald eyes. They were born just a few months before on July 31st whilst their parents were still in hiding. Lilly was just about to go to sleep when they heard cackling laughter from outside and then the door was blown clean off of its hinges. Lilly and James were up in a flash, wands in one hand and a baby held protectively in the other. When they saw who was at the door, they knew someone had betrayed them. It was Voldemort. _

_Knowing what was to come, James thrust his son towards Lilly saying, "Take them upstairs, I'll be fine don't worry! Just keep them safe!"_

_His wife nodded in affirmation and tucked he wand back in her pocket before running up the stairs and putting her sons in their cribs inside the Nursery. That was when the first drop of blood was spilt._

_"You won't harm them!" Lilly heard James say._

_"Avadakedarva!" And then there was silence._

_Lilly mourned for her lost lover but had little time to think as the Dark Lord was soon upon her. She stood arms outstretched in front of the children. Voldemort looked behind her and tutted._

_"Naughty Lilly, shouldn't have even conceived them. . And then for you to put up this feeble resistance? __Such a shame to waist such fine wizarding blood."_

_She knew it was the end. She saw him raise his wand and prayed to her friend Lord Poseidon to keep her sons safe. That was the last thing she would ever do._

_The Lord stepped over her lifeless body, his face expressionless. He walked straight up to twins and let out a slight smirk._

_"Well, well, the Potter parade comes to an end here little ones." He raised his phoenix-feather wand and let loose his curse at Harry and James Jr._

_"Avadakedarva!" But to his surprise, the spell rebounded and hit him square in the chest._

_All that was left was two crying infants staring at their mothers corpse with identical thunderbolt scars on their heads. _

_All of a sudden a green light emanated throughout the room and when it vanished stood a tall man with sea-green eyes._

_He knelt down by Lilly's body and a silent tear slid down his normally humorous face._

_"I'm sorry Lilly, I couldn't get her equick enough." He composed himself before facing the infants._

_"Well little ones, I'm terribly sorry but I can only bring one of you to America. My lover Sally Jackson can only take one of you." He chose. He placed a light kiss on Harrys head and picked up little James. He gave one last pitying glance at the other infant and in a flash was gone._

_And so Harry was left crying in his nursery room until a man in long silky robes with a white, long wispy beard discovered him. He only assumed after seeing the Potters dead bodies that the infant was dead also._

*End Flashback*

And so it was believed to this day. No-one knew about the other boy. The only evidence he was ever alive was the small engraved tombstone in Godricks Hollow with the words:

**James Sirius Potter**

**Beloved son and brother**

**Born 31st July Died December 1st**

**May you rest in peace.**

But know the wise wizard knew the truth, and would find the boy as soon as possible. Recent leads had revealed that James Potter Jr was adopted by a kind woman in New York. Also, he was blessed by Poseidon when he got to America and thus was believed to be a demi-god- but it wasn't right. James should not be raised as a lowly demi-god, and Dumbledore was determined to train the young wizard properly in the ways of a wizard, even if he had to tear the child away from all he ever knew. He needed to reunite him with his brother Harry, and planned to do just that. It was decided. He quickly got his owl and sent a letter to Sirius. He had a right to know that his other God son lived. They were going to get James back one way or another. He got a drachma out of his hidden pouch of foreign currencies, and IM'd Chiron, the boys trainer. If you hadn't already guessed, Percy Jackson was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Ta da! How was that? PLease Review, Favourite and Follow this if you want me to continue! Peace Out! P.S My other story is being put on hold for now.**


	2. Realization

**Hello People! Thanks to everyone and Jolly Writer, all shall be revealed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Camp HB

Percy's P.O.V

I had just got back after an every annoying quest that ended up in one trapped Titan, one free Goddess and most importantly, ONE FRICKING DEAD FRIEND! Even now I could barely contain my anger at the Gods. I mean, I saved one of them, and now they want to murder me- AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT THAT IS MESSED UP! AND TO TOP IT OFF, MY FREAKING MOTHER DIED BEFORE MY FIRST QUEST! (Clam down Perce)Anyway, now I had to go to Chiron; I hope it isn't because of the prank I played on him with the Stolls- It took days for him to wash the pink dye out of his hind-quarters.

I went to his office expecting the worse and immediately started to make up excuses.

"It wasn't me! The Stolls dared me to do it! I didn't realise your but would-"

"Your not here for that Percy- but thanks for confessing" he said in a mock angry tone, "You are here because some people have the desire to see you."

When hearing the first bit I paled considerably, but only then did I notice the two men sitting on some chairs in a dark corner. The first word that came to my mind was weird- how else could I describe them? One was an old man in along silk robe with half-moon spectacles covering his eyes that shone with mirth. The other was younger and had a rugged look about him. His midnight black suit looked years old and long locks of greasy black hair hung over eyes that held no expression. I was creeped out but something about him seemed familiar too me.

"Chiron," the older one said turning to my fatherly- figure, "would you mind if we spoke to him in private?"

"Not at all Albus," he replied, "Tell me when you have finished."

I stared at his rump hopelessly before the door slammed shut. My hand went to my pocket, feeling for my sword, wary of any danger. The one I now identified as Albus pulled out some thin twig of his and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like he was sneezing and Riptide flew out of my pocket. He held it in his other hand and tutted.

"You won't be needing that my child, we simply mean to talk to you."

I just looked shocked at his face; he had my weapon just like that- using a twig no less!

When seeing I had nothing to say he continued.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, a Son of Hecate and former pupil of your teacher Chiron and this is my friend Sirius Black. If you would please sit down and let us explain why we are here, " he said motioning to a nearby chair that had magically appeared. Strange, my backpack was missing. Oh well. I sat down and looked at them expectantly.

"I know that you have already learned of the existence of demi-gods, but what if I told you there was another race of magical beings?"

_I would tell you that you're crazy, _I thought but before I got the chance to voice my opinion, he started again.

" Well hundreds of years ago my mother decided to create her own people, somewhere the Gods couldn't meddle, a place where she decided the rules. So she created the wizarding world. She blessed a small population of muggles in England, or mortals to you, with magical powers that could be accessed through wand. Now, long after that and long from now there were four who excelled in their magical powers. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They joined together and decided to create a school for the magically gifted and named it Hogwarts."

At this point I had to stop my laughter and instead thought about why Sirius was here if he wasn't even going to speak. Also, how did he know all this? _Idiot, his mother created this! _I thought.

Dumbledore continued," For each founder there was a team, I suppose you could say, with one of the founders as a sort of sponsor. Gryffindor took in the chivalrous, brave and daring, Hufflepuff took in the loyal, patient and caring, Ravenclaw took in the wise and witty and Slytherin took in the cunning and ambitious. At first, they decided for themselves, but eventually they enchanted an old hat to do the sorting for them. When they passed away, headmasters and teachers took their positions, thus it has been to this very day. In fact, I am the current headmaster. Being a son of Hecate qualifies me as a wizard. But never mind that. Now we come to the important story. Not long ago, 14 years to be precise, a young witch and wizard gave birth to twins called Harry James Potter and James Sirius Potter, who was named after his father and god-father Sirius."

Now I was listening. This sounded very important. And, did he say Sirius was involved? Anyway, back to what he was saying...

"They were in hiding from a dark, evil, malicious wizard named Lord Voldermort, who sought to control the whole wizarding population and name himself supreme. A few months after their children's birth, they were attacked at their hide-out house in Godricks Hollow. Both parents were killed, but Harry survived with a lightning scar on his head, James Jr had disappeared and was believed to be dead. That was until now. I believe he is still alive, in this very room in fact."

I looked around the room, hoping to see someone else, but then it dawned on me.

"You think I'm him! That's impossible! My name is Percy Jackson, my mother was Sally Jackson! Im a demi-god not a Wizard! You can't be serious! Um, no offence Mr Black."

Sirius just nodded curtly at me and Dumbledore just sent me a pitying glance.

" James-"

"My name isn't James!"

"I know this can't be easy for you, but someone can clear this all up. He'll make everything the way it should be, don't worry."

I wondered who he meant, that was until the smell of an ocean breeze wafted through the room and voila, there was my dad. My REAL dad, not this James.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

I heard a growl behind me. "He isn't your dad, Junior. James is, and I'm your god-father." Sirius said standing up, "Now, explain yourself, God, lets get this over with so we can take Junior here back to where he belongs- with his own kind!"

Poseidon looked at him in rage but then sighed in defeat and pushed me back onto my chair before sitting on one himself. "I hated lying to you James, (I was so surprised I forgot to even correct him) but Lilly and I were friends, when I pretended I was a wizard and attended Hogwarts, she was there for me, as was your father. Sally was my lover, but was unable to have a child. When your mother died protecting you and Harry, I knew she could only take one, and I took you. I blessed you, gave you my scent, changed your appearance and gave you to her, waiting for a day to send you to camp. I claimed you and acted as though you were my son. None of the other Gods knew but Hecate and she decided to leave me to it. I'm sorry." He said with guilt easily detectable in his voice- but I was mad.

"You're telling me this was all an act! A lie to get some son you never had! I didn't even know of the wizarding world, let alone that I was one of them! You betrayed me! Everyone has! These two have told me less lies in five minutes than anyone has in my entire life! I'm leaving _father_, now change my appearance back." I yelled standing up.

At first he looked startled and hurt, but then he nodded and snapped his fingers, a tear trailing down his face, before he disappeared in a flash of green. I could already feel my demi-god powers fading away. They weren't even mine to begin with, just a trick. I hated Poseidon with much reason, and one day I would return with my revenge.

I turned away from the spot where he was and turned back to my kind. Sirius was smiling fondly at me whereas Dumbledore looked as though this was what he had expected.

Of course all I could say was, "Where's my brother?"

Sirius just smiled even more saying, "Safe, Junior, he's coming to Hogwarts in 2 months. You'll meet him, you'll see him. To be honest, now you could just look into a mirror and add glasses, you look pretty much the same now he lifted that rotten blessing. Look."

He held up a mirror and I nearly fainted. This wasn't Percy Jackson. Percy had sea-green eyes. Mine were emerald green. I had changed almost completely in looks. Emerald green eyes that shone in the light, raven black hair, good build (It seemed that that didn't go away) and a lightning scar in the middle of my forehead. This wasn't Percy Jackson, this was James Potter.

I looked up at my new god-father and hugged him, and he hugged me back. I finally knew what I was going to do. I would learn all about wizards and go to school. I would see my brother and make new friends. I would leave behind everything that ever defined me as Percy, and become James.

I ended the embrace and realized I hadn't even asked Dumbledore if I could go to Hogwarts.

"Im terribly sorry Professor, but can I come with you? I don't have anywhere to go anymore and I want to become a wizard, just like my parents. I want to see my brother. Please sir?"

He smiled and a twinkle came into his eyes. "Of course James, I would be glad to. But know now there is much to do- shopping, training, getting you up to date on all wizard hobbies so you fit in. Know that now because the Gods can no longer be associated with you, any quarrels you had with Zeus and such end now. You can fly now. Do anything. We'll make sure you come to school in top health, won't we Sirius?"

"Why do you think Junior here was named after me and James? We'll be best mates, won't we Junior?" He said with that mischievous grin on his face, although I thought it looked a bit sinister to me.

"Very well. If you would grab my arm James, we shall use a wizard transportation know as apparition to get you to Hogwarts. You might feel a bit queasy afterwards."

I knew I had only must met them, but already I trusted them. I grabbed Dumbledore's arm and pop, we were gone. I just had time to think of Thalia and Nico, my former cousins. _Good luck, guys, _I thought_, Your gonna need it for what you will have to face as demi-gods. I'll miss you._

I had entered that room a Jackson, and I left it a Potter.

* * *

**Nearly 2,000 words! You better review after this people, it took me over an hour to write! Peace out! (I hope this is satisfying Jolly Writer, I worked my but off to get it up to your expectations.)**


	3. Afttermath

**Hiya peeps, third chapter in James' P.O.V. Now Percy will forever be referred to as James or Junior, just so you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

James' P.O.V

_2 months later_

At first it was kind of awkward. Sirius and Dumbledore introduced me to pretty much every teacher there, who stared at me in wander. After introducing me to everyone, the professor asked the gatekeeper Hagrid to buy me my needed equipment in diagon alley plus my own broom, a Nimbus 2000, which was apparently what my brother got. I can't wait to meet him. Anyway, I got all the fourth year equipment. My wand, according to Olivander, was 13 inches, Phoenix feather core (courtesy of Forkes) and made from willow. Extremely powerful apparently. My pet is a beautiful, smooth feathered barn owl called Nift. I've been training him to fly (since he didn't know already- strange isn't it? A bird that can't fly. Then again he is only little.) whilst practicing Quiditch skills; who knew that once I learned I would be able to fly, I would actually enjoy it? It turns out I'm quite good in seeker, chaser and goalkeeping positions. Sirius thinks that I should try out for the house team when I get the chance. Dumbledore's been privately tutoring me in all parts of magic and apparently I'm at the level of a 5th year in everything but potions- I'm adequate at that. I've learned every fact in wizarding history- and that was a lot. According to Sirius I might be even better than my father at magic. I learned how to cast a Patronus in my second week and it took the form of a Horse. All of this just makes Sirius act even better towards me. He is the biggest father figure I have ever had- I don't care if he is only my God-father, that's enough for me. I can't wait for the year to start. And I had no intentions to tell anyone about my confusing past.

Anyway, back to the present. I waited in the grand hall next to Professor Dumbledore for everyone to arrive. I just sat slouched wearing my new plain Hogwarts uniform in my chair, idly swirling the pumpkin juice in my goblet, wondering how much longer I would have to sit here. I was bored. All of a sudden I saw the doors swing open and looked up to see who it was, just hoping it was them. Unfortunately it was just Hagrid. I sighed. Another few minutes hopefully- as if. My luck was never that lucky. But of course everyone gets a bit of luck sometimes.

I looked up again when I heard the pounding of shoes and that was when I saw him. My brother had round glasses on and was talking to a red-headed boy and a bushy haired girl whom I guessed were his friends. They sat down at the Gryffindor table; God I hoped I was in Gryffindor. Sirius said he, my father, mother and all their friends were in Gryffindor- and now so was Harry. I was so busy watching him I didn't even notice all the inquisitive glances sent in my direction. Then again, I was sat at the teachers table. Oh well.

They had already set out the sorting area. Professor McGonagall led in the new first years who started to be sorted. Finally, after over a hundred people being sorted, My name was called.

"Potter, James!"

Harry's P.O.V

All talking instantly stopped and I nearly spat out my Pumpkin Juice. Did the professor just call out Potter! Everyone stared as a boy who looked exactly like me (minus the glasses) stood up from the teachers table. I had noticed him when I came in but thought nothing of it.

Anyway, he walked straight up to the sorting hat and sat down. The professor raised the hat over his head but before she even placed it down, it cried out 'Gryffindor!' No cheers came from any table as he came to sit down nearby. As he did, someone broke the silence by calling out, "What do you mean Potter! We've got the only Potter alive, and he isn't him! Who is the imposter!"

I had to agree. How dare come here and claim to have my fathers name.

Dumbledore stood up. " James is Harrys twin brother Seamus, No-one knew about him until two months ago. He has decided to Hogwarts and you should be grateful to have someone as skilled as him in your house." And then he directed his next speech to the rest of the audience. "I expect you all to welcome James to school. He has had a troubled past so under no circumstances will anyone ask him any questions, do you understand?"

The rest of the school replied with a loud 'yes' whereas I just sat in shock- did he just say he was my brother? That's impossible! But as I looked over him I saw that Dumbledore was right. It was believable; if you looked close enough you could even see a scar that was identical to mine. I had a brother.

James P.O.V

I felt someone watching me and looked up to see my brother staring at me. I gave him a nervous smile before turning back to Dumbledore as I knew that he had something else to say.

"Now moving on, I am sorry to say that Quiditch is to be cancelled-"

He was cut off by an uproar of complaints from everyone, apparently forgetting about me.

"QUIET!" Roared Hagrid making everyone shut up in an instant.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, Quiditch will be cancelled due to a very special event. For the first time in years, the Triwizard tournament is going to be held- this time here in Hogwarts. However, unlike the former tournaments this one will have a fourth school entering as well as Beuxbaton and Durmstrang. May I present Chiron's Elite School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

My heart stopped. "WHAT!"

* * *

**I meant to update earlier, but didn't get a chance. Review! Peace out!**


End file.
